Christmas Party
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Cornelius and Franny are in charge of this year's family Christmas Party. Hopefully it goes a lot smoother than last year's... CxF, past BxG. One-shot.


**It's been a while since I looked at this fic. It's been finished forever and a half.**

**I was stuck on my Billie/Gaston feels. Sorry if that ends up distracting from the actual story...**

* * *

"Cornelius!" Lucille's voice echoed over the lab intercom, breaking his concentration, "Could you please come to the living room?"

There was a lot of noise and then Bud's voice followed, "Don't worry son, it'll be real quick like."

The young man sighed as he put down his pencil; planning the protectosphere would have to wait. He quickly ran down the stairs and threw open the lab door. Cornelius walked down the hallway, past what would one day be his son's room (for now it was just the game room) and into the large living room area.

His parents sat on one of the red couches that were nestled between the U-shaped staircases. On the coffee table in front of the two was a calendar opened up to December.

Bud greeted him with a beckoning wave, "Over here," Cornelius saw that they had a date circled multiple times in red.

"So… the twenty-first is coming up…" Lucille mentioned slowly, pointing to Tuesday December 21, 2021.

Cornelius nodded, "The day for the Christmas Party this year…" He replied equally as slow, confused as to what they wanted

"Maybe… You and Franny could host it this year?" She asked hopefully. Each year, someone different hosted the Christmas Party- the date the party (the 21st) corresponded with that of the current year (2021).

He hissed in a breath, "It'll be hard to beat last year."

The "Plateau Party" as it was dubbed had been amazing. The party was outside on the small plateau behind the house with the temperature at a chilly 44 degrees, but even that couldn't deter the family from having fun. They had a huge grill installed, a large bonfire was started (which almost caught the house on fire) and everyone wore their ugliest sweaters.

"You'll do great! Make sure Franny would be interested though, let us know later tonight if you can."

Cornelius nodded, "Okay Mom." He took the elevator downstairs and picked up the video phone, his own invention, in the hallway. He chose Franny out of the list of contacts and waited for the call to go through; most households were equipped with the relatively new technology (made cheap by lower waged American hands).

"Hello?" Franny's aging mother answered the phone. She perked up a bit when she saw the boy

"Hello Mrs. Frammagucci, how are you?" He replied politely,

"I'm well. Do you want to speak to Franny?"

"Yes please,"

The lady held the phone receiver to her chest, to block out any sound that Cornelius might hear. Unfortunately, that only worked with the older models, since he could still see her yelling for Franny to come get the phone.

He grinned when Franny came on screen, wearing a pretty black and green dress. "Hey Cornelius," She said, smiling sweetly

"You look lovely Fran,"

"Thank you,"

"So, Bud and Lucille want to know if we could host this year's Christmas Party. Would you like to help your boyfriend out?"

She pretended to think about it, "Hmm…" He rolled his eyes in response, "Hey, none of that! I guess I'll help you," She joked, sounding exasperated.

"You're the best," He responded with an amused smile.

"I'll come by sometime tomorrow so we can start planning," Franny arranged, "It'll probably be later since I have class."

He nodded, "See you then Fran, love you."

"Love you too Mr. Future, bye."

* * *

Franny stopped by the Robinson Mansion, as it was called by the Todaylanders, later the next afternoon. She rang the doorbell, giving Spyke and Dmitri a little company while she waited.

"Hello Franny, how are you?" Fritz asked in his unsure voice, opening the door for her.

She entered, "Great," She noticed that the puppet- erm, his wife, was missing. "Where's Petunia?"

Fritz passed a hand over his face, "Out for a drive…"

Trying not to laugh, Franny excused herself and went to find Cornelius. He was in the kitchen with his head down on the bar counter, listening as Bud and Lucille heatedly argued in Spanish. The two had pieces of mail scattered on the island- they did not even notice her enter. She came up behind him and poked him; he jumped and spun around. Just as she was about to say something, he put a finger to his mouth. Franny nodded in understanding but beckoned him to leave the kitchen, once they were out of earshot she sat him down on one of the couches in the living room.

"What was that about? They never fight…"

"Sure they do," Cornelius grimaced as he said it. He hated the very thought of his parents disagreeing about anything, "I'm really surprised they yelled with company present though."

Franny giggle a little, "Maybe I am family." He pulled her into his side,

"You are. That's why they wanted us to host the party."

"It'll be the best party yet!" Franny lit up. He gave her a questioning look, "Let's go classy."

He grinned, "I think I get it. What year where you thinking?"

"How about the 40's?"

"You read my mind,"

**-PLANNING AND PREPARING THE PARTY-**

Franny was writing sheet music for a slow jazzy song; it would be played by Cornelius' invention The Organ, while they ate dinner. She laid on the floor of the dining room, humming to herself. Cornelius was hovering a foot above the extra long table, editing the hologram machine that was disguised as a chandelier. The table would look like it had a red table cloth on it and fake candles were lined up in the middle; the lights would also be much dimmer than normal.

"What else should we have?" He grunted as he screwed the last bolt back in.

"Try some old movies." She suggested

"Black and white… what about silent?"

"No, too far. Black and white will do."

Cornelius chuckled and was glad she was the decisive one in the relationship, "Love you,"

"Love you too," She returned, blowing a kiss as he left the room.

A couple minutes later, she found him browsing through the Room of Movies; a stack of movies already piled up in his arms.

Cornelius gave a sigh of relief when she entered. "I picked _The Godfather _as the classic movie, what movie did you have in mind?"

Franny looked through the movies in his arms and shook her head in disappointment, "You don't have _The Notebook_ in here."

"I don't wanna see anyone cry." Joked the genius

"It's set in the 1940's though!" She pouted a little.

He huffed before he asked, "But wouldn't _Casablanca_ be more appropriate?"

Franny's eyes lit up, "I forgot about that one! Let's do that one."

They kissed on it. She helped him put away all the movies he had taken. In the middle of putting away _La Belle et la Bête_ she froze. He looked at her worriedly, but she was dynamic in seconds, "We should have a dance!" He mulled it over for a moment,

"Agreed." He finally responded, "I like dancing with you,"

"Okay, now time for the actual dinner part."

Cornelius nodded, "I was thinking wine this year, you know, since you're finally old enough." He laughed quietly at her indignant look

"But Tallulah and Laszlo-"

"Can have grape juice." He finished, "How about some Italian sweet wine?"

Since he had taken her on many wine tasting trips, she knew it would be pretty good "Alright."

"Now that the drinks are settled, what about the actual food?"

"Well we can have a ham or a turkey or…" She looked at him to offer some sort of food, but instead

"We should have both."

Franny nodded, "We must have sweet potatoes."

They drew a blank after that, "Maybe we could get some recipes from your mom?" He suggested

"Good idea. She's always serving a lot of food at the family gatherings."

"Hopefully this time will be no exception." He laughed but stopped when she gave him a look

"My parents are not coming over." She said forcefully

"I'm sure Lucille got over that fight your mom started…"

Franny shook her head quickly, "No way, your mom still brings it up! I refuse to be embarrassed like that again."

"Art and Gaston are coming over though, right?" Cornelius asked, hoping to have his future family there.

"Well…" Franny looked hesitant. Cornelius probably wanted more guy company, but there was a small issue… "Do you think Gaston and Billie will be better than last time?"

Cornelius shuttered at the memory, "I really hope so."

"Me too…" Franny winced as she relived that fight. She wanted to change the subject, "How should we invite everyone?"

The blonde thought for a moment before suggesting "Formal invitations?"

"You're getting better," She congratulated with a teasing smile.

* * *

-**PARTY NIGHT-**

"Are you sure my brothers should come?" Franny asked, nervously twisting the fabric of her recreated 40's dress. Around her, Lucille and Bud were running around putting the finishing touches on the decorations.

Cornelius held her hands in his, "We're all family." He replied sweetly before going back to baking cookies. "Plus Gaston said he would bring his girlfriend."

However soon, the Darth Vader theme echoed throughout the house speakers. Cornelius rolled his eyes, "I'll get it!" He called out and then whispered to Franny "At least it's better than Camptown Races…" She giggled as he took off toward the door.

Checking the peephole, he saw two familiar faces. He quickly threw open the door. There stood a stout man next to a thin lady.

"Uncle Joe!" Cornelius gave the man a firm handshake before turning his attention to the lady, "Aunt Billie!" He greeted and engulfed her in a hug

"Do not call me that, it makes me feel old." She laughed and patted his back. After she backed away from the hug, she looked him over, "You look well."

"I am." He laughed gently, "Come on in, Mom and Dad are in the dining room I think."

He led them to his parents where they exchanged pleasantries. Franny walked through just as he was about to leave- she let out a squeal when she saw Billie.

They hugged and began talking, "It's been awhile!" Franny started

"We are lucky to be here; Joe usually cannot get off work."

Joe looked apologetically at Bud, "Sorry that we couldn't show up for the Christmas dinner last year."

"Don't sweat it;" Bud returned, "Let's go see if we can find Fritz." Bud and Joe walked out of the kitchen and toward the elevator.

Lucille realized that the three friends might want to have a reunion, so she excused herself to get ready for the actual dinner.

"I love your dress Billie," Franny indulged. "Looks authentic!"

"Thank you, I think your dress is more 40's. I was not sure what to do for that era."

Cornelius stood there, uninterested in fashion of the Forties. It wasn't until he heard his name that he woke up from his thoughts, "What?" He asked looking toward the ladies

"I was just telling Billie how well you listen…" Franny joked, "I said that it was your idea to invite Art and Gaston."

Billie looked at Cornelius, "I am sorry for last time, did you ever get that Jello off the ceiling?"

"We managed to get it," He replied laughing. "That wasn't the scariest part of your fight though."

She winced in embarrassment, "Yeah, I try to forget about it."

"Please don't let it come to that again," Franny pleaded, smiling weakly.

"Hopefully we got all the feelings out." Billie was hoping Gaston wouldn't make a scene in front of her husband. Luckily he had been working when the big incident happened.

Just as Franny and Billie were about to start gossiping, the doorbell rang.

"Is that Star Wars?" Billie asked amused,

"Darth Vader," Franny specified giggling quietly.

They followed Cornelius as he answered the door. Two tall Italians were standing in tuxes. Art was striking a hero's pose- hands on his hips, chest puffed out- while his younger brother, Gaston, chatted with the twins.

"There are my favorite people!" Art announced in his charismatic voice, slapping a hand on the blonde's shoulder, almost making the man's knee's give out. The superhero like man hugged his sister and then Billie. Gaston waved to everyone but pulled Franny into a hug.

"Now, let's see if you can beat last year's party!" Gaston said, heading into the impressive house.

"Plateau Party versus Fabulous Forties: Who Will Win?" Billie asked in a dramatic voice, earning a laugh from Art.

"A spectacular battle is about to take place." Art continued to narrate

"Taking bets! Place your bets right here!" Gaston shouted. The group entered the living room laughing. From her place in the kitchen, Lucille watched the friends travel in a pack. She smiled at how happy they all looked.

"Bets for what?" Petunia screeched as she came down the steps, husband struggling to keep up. Bud and Joe entered the den from the elevator.

"Just kidding Aunt Petunia," Cornelius assured

"Come on kids, I want in on the action!" The puppet said excitedly.

Lucille entered from the kitchen, looking at the whole family gathered around. She smiled and brought a hand to cover her mouth. Sometimes she can't believe how lucky she got with a big family. Bud walked over to her and put an arm around her waist,

"Look, the gang's all here!" Bud joked, earning a burst of laughter from the crowd. He looked up at his wife, and noticed the smile in her eyes. Lucille had loved it when Art, Gaston, Franny and Billie would all come over… The more people in the house, the better!

Franny stepped up and announced, "The plans for the evening are a movie, dinner, dancing, and another movie. So if we all may proceed to the Theatre."

Gaston whispered to his sister, "Hey, what movie?" The rest of the group continued to talk to one another

"_The Godfather_." Franny whispered back, "And I thought I told you to bring your girlfriend."

"I broke up with her yesterday."

"What for?" Cornelius butted in, walking on Gaston's other side

"She wasn't… I don't know; I just felt like it." He said shrugging, but looking uncomfortable.

Cornelius rolled his eyes, "I guess you and Art can dance with Tallulah. Lasz brought one of his 'friends who is a girl'" Those who heard him laugh,

"Where are those kids anyway?" Art asked,

Bud laughed, "They're in the game room, and they said they didn't want to watch a classic!"

"I don't know why not," Fritz muttered. The gang took their seats in the movie room. Joe sat in a special row with no arm rests and of course Billie sat next to him. Gaston tried not to chuckle darkly, he shouldn't be so mean...

* * *

175 minutes later, the room decided that the movie was in the top ten of all time. Soon after, they left for the dining room. The dinner was prepared perfectly and there was nary a food fight, not even from the kid's table! It wasn't until the dance that all hell broke loose.

Gaston was leaning his back against the wall, tapping his foot quietly to the slow music. He watched the family dance together; he almost felt he was intruding on a private moment when he watched Bud and Lucille slow dance. He smiled and moved his eyes to Petunia and Fritz… that was just odd. Well no matter, it worked for them. He got a kick out of Joe and Billie dancing, it just looked so awkward. They didn't fit together like he and Billie had. Not with Joe's excessive weight putting distance between them.

Franny and Cornelius had taken a break from dancing to dim the lights more and to check on Art and Gaston. They had just walked over when Gaston let out a snort of laughter. Franny followed his line of sight and smacked him on the chest

"Why would she marry him?" He chuckled out,

"Hey." Cornelius hissed, "Watch it."

"He's not good enough for her…" retorted Gaston, quickly averting his eyes as Billie looked in their direction.

"It's not for you to decide." Franny warned, motioning for Billie to join them. Maybe she could distract her while Cornelius and Gaston were fighting. The train enthusiast suggested that Joe should go dance with Tallulah since Art was busy being DJ.

Gaston was busy arguing with Cornelius, "I'm not obsessed!"

"She's married and moved on!"

"What are they arguing about?" Billie asked suspiciously, walking toward Franny.

"Oh nothing," she replied while grabbing the other woman's hand, and pulling toward the door "Let's go check on the-"

"I can see that! And I have too. I just don't understand! He's a loser."Gaston announced loudly before his sister could steer Billie out of the room.

Billie scoffed angrily, making Gaston whirl around. The tall man put his hands up in surrender, "Just sayin'."

"You are just being mean." Said Billie. Just as he was about to start yelling again, Franny called a time out.

"So it's obvious you two still need to talk," She started, and gave a sideways look at her fiancé.

Cornelius got the idea, "Right this way," He pushed the two into a hidden closet and closed the door. "Do you think that was a good idea?"

"If they keep fighting like this, they'll never be allowed in the same room as each other." She rationalized and then dragged him back to the dance floor. "Let's give them some time…

In the broom closet, Billie had found the light cord finally. They were on opposite sides of the same room, only a foot of space was between them.

"Why?" Gaston finally asked, completely confused.

"They probably thought we must stop arguing before we ruin their-"

"No, I mean about Mr. Five X in there." He rudely interrupted

Billie smacked him on the arm, "Do not insult him!"

Gaston rolled his eyes, "Sorry Billie-babe."

"Stop! You will not bring our past relationship up ever again!"

He gave her an unimpressed look, "Oh?"

"Please." She begged, "I love Joe. He makes everything so simple… I do not care about his weight. I do not understand why you care!"

"Cause you deserve the best, Billie." He replied, "And frankly, he's not."

"Well then! Who is Gaston?" She asked him angrily, "Why is he not? Should I not decide who the best is? What if he is what I want?"

He was speechless as he watched the tears well up in her eyes. "I do not seek your approval Gaston, but I wish you would not be so against him."

"I'm sorry. I just see you two together, and I don't know. I feel like- Well it doesn't matter. I'm a horrible friend…"

"You are," She replied, laughing weakly as she wiped away the stray tears that managed to escape.

"I'll leave you two alone…" The tall man promised. He hugged her quickly and then turned around to open the door. It refused to open. "Uh, Huston, we have a problem." He jiggled the knob again before sighing.

"They locked us in here?" Billie guessed

"Yep."

"Forgot about us?"

"Probably."

She sighed, "Very well."

* * *

Luckily they waited only an hour for the door to open. By then the two felt like they could really just be friends. Gaston wanted to throttle Cornelius, but decided to just trip him down the stairs instead. Joe hadn't noticed his wife's absence, much to Billie's chagrin.

The party ended with the rolling of the credits of Casablanca. Goodbyes took almost an hour, but eventually the house fell mostly silent.

Cornelius stood with an arm around Franny, who was waving goodbye to her brothers, the last ones to leave.

"It was a wonderful party dears." Lucille congratulated, yawning afterward.

"Don't stay up too long," Bud gave the couple a pointed look, "The guest bedroom is all prepared for you Franny."

The young lady blushed and said a thank you. Cornelius chuckled after his parents were out of earshot. "Come on Franny, let's celebrate our big success."

She giggled and jumped into his arms, "Carry me, darling?" She asked, trying to imitate Lauren Bacall's accent. He grinned and carried her to his bed. The door closed soon after.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**

**I know I'll never get this whole thing done. So enjoy what I have... **

**More One-Shots to come probably.**


End file.
